Surprise Alice
by MentallyInspired
Summary: Alice  is bored and crabby as she can't see what the love of her life has for her, and who is in for her wrath do you ask? Only the famous Edward and Bella! Throw in a bit of Emmett and what do you have? This is a story for Ellis Watkinson I'm team Edwar!


**Alice is bored and crabby as she can't see what the love of her life has for her, and who is in for her wrath you ask? Only the famous Edward and Bella :D**

"Jasper?" I said, battering my eyelashes.

"Yes, Alice?" my husband Jasper said.

"You know because you love me _so_ much..."

"What?" his voice laced with suspicion. He knew my tendency to ask for many things, from him and everyone else. I still had the yellow Porsche Edward got me; it drove fabulously.

"I just wanted to know what you were getting me for our anniversary." I said it like a question because I didn't know; usually when I want to know what someone will get me, I would look into the future. But not this time, Jazz was being very careful not to land on a concrete decision on what he was getting me, so I didn't know. My visions only worked when the person _knows_ what they were doing. Hence my problem.

Jaspers face split into a knowing smile; it brightened up his face making his gold eyes just shine. For a moment I was struck breathless; not that I needed the oxygen, but it didn't matter.

"I'm not telling – or _showing –_ you anything." He said, a mischievous glint sparkling in his eye.

"Please, please, pretty please?" I begged.

"Nope," he popped the p while shaking his head, smiling.

"Oh, you're no fun," I pouted; smiling just a bit.

He just stood there smiling; taunting me with his eyes.

"Fine. I'm going to see what Bella's doing." I then walked off with my arms folded and my chin up in a huff. It wouldn't last long; I just wanted Jasper to think that.

True to my word, I went to see what Bella was doing.

My favourite sister was with Edward – what a surprise. I nearly rolled my eyes at my own sarcasm.

They were at Edward's piano; he was teaching her to play Debussy.

They heard me approaching and their heads snapped up in unison.

_Jasper's not telling me what he's getting me for our engagement!_ I sulked at my mind reading big brother.

Of course being Edward he started laughing. He laughed so much he actually fell of the piano seat.

"Trust – laugh – you –laugh – Alice –'' he then started laughing so hard he was near convulsions.

"It's not _that_ funny." I sulked.

"Yes, it is." He was over the worse of his laughter fit, but he was still slightly breathless. Hold on. Vampires didn't get _breathless_, we didn't need to breathe. He was having me on by _pretending. _

That's when Bella chirped in. "What are you two going on about?" She was looking between me and Edward – who still hadn't picked himself up from the floor.

I opened my mouth to tell her, but my annoying brother beat me too it.

"She is sulking because Jasper's keeping her anniversary present from her." He said. While he was talking he had managed to right himself up to a sitting position, but saying it loud had caused him to collapse again in a fresh wave of laughter.

And even worse, Bella – sweet and understanding Bella – joined in too.

That was when I heard a very loud and very familiar guffaw, come from upstairs. And that could only be one person. Emmett.

Like and elephant, he came thundering down the stairs and came to a stop in front of me. Who knew a vampire could be so noisy. Then again who knew a vampire could fall off a chair whilst laughing.

"Is it true, Alice," Emmett said, trying unsuccessfully to hold in a laugh.

"It might be." I said stiffly. Seriously what was so funny about it? Even _Bella _was trying to hold back laughter.

"It's not _that _funny!" I insisted, getting quite darn irritated.

"Aw the know it all Alice has been dragged down from her high horse," Emmett then guffawed again. After a while he gives you a headache, and vampires don't get headaches!

I looked at the scene before me. Emmett was laughing his butt of while leaning heavily on the banister – in fact it was groaning from his weight – Bella was giggling softly behind her hand, and Edward had fallen yet _again_ on the floor laughing so much he would probably have tears in his eyes if he could.

"Fine, you all laugh!" I huffed. Then deciding I'd had enough I flitted out the back door and into the forest.

The day was fading into evening when I heard footsteps. And not just anybodies, nah, I could tell these apart from anyone else's; nobody else could portray gentleness into footsteps other than Jasper.

Seconds later, he joined me in my tree where I had been for the majority of the evening.

"Evening my angel," he smiled gently.

I huffed and turned away. It was all for show, I had forgiven him hours ago, in fact minutes after I stormed away. It turned out that you could not be angry with your loved one for long.

"I have something for you, my love," he whispered softly in my ear.

I shivered delicately. And, of course, Jasper noticed.

"Cold, my sweet?" he smiled coyly.

I slowly turned to face him. "Alright, I forgive you," I mumbled.

He laughed softly. "Oh, how I love you." He smiled brightly, opening his arms to me.

I snuggled into him. "I love you, too."

We sat for a while in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company.

Then I realized what he said before. I lifted my head slightly so I could look him in the eye. "You said you had something for me?" I smiled angelically.

He smiled, and reached behind him. And pulled out a...snow globe.

It was beautiful. The base was delicately cut white stone one which elegant patterns were carved. Inside the glass was the most beautiful ring...it looked exactly like my engagement ring. My first one.

I quickly looked down to my left hand...where sure enough there it sat, small and dainty white gold band with a diamond surrounded by gold stones. But then I looked into the snow globe...

I looked at Jasper.

He laughed softly at my expression. "I had a copy done," he explained lightly.

I was so filled with emotion that if I could cry I would.

And I knew Jasper could feel it.

He reached out and cupped my face, and then he pressed his lips to mine. The kiss started out innocent but soon the passion increased. I quickly made sure the globe was safe before me and Jasper jumped out of the tree and made love in the forest.

Sometimes surprise were alright...

**That was for my best friend Ellis Watkinson if anybody like Eastenders you should check out her profile :) I'm sorry it took so long Ellis :) **

**EdwardsEmma x**


End file.
